thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
Echo is the current Composer of the Ueno District (as of Week 9). She was a Reaper of the Shibuya Reaper's Game wEEK 5, 6 and 7, being elevated to Conductor status briefly during the Week 7 before being transferred to the Ueno District where she was their Conductor during Week 8. Personality ?? ?? ? Story When she was alive, REDACTED was the older child of a two child family that resided within Ueno. Daughter to two parents that just didn't care about her. To them it was like she wasn't even there, especially once her brother Konoe began to truly overshadow her with his abilities. Nothing she did ever seemed to make them notice her or even give her the time of day. However, this also meant she could do as she pleased without anyone worrying over her. To places where no one really knew her, she could try and be someone and as such would introduce herself not as REDACTED but as Echo, the meaning of her name and what she saw herself as. A simple echo. She would take that time to travel to Shibuya, where she would eventually meet Chain and the two would begin dating for a brief time. A relationship that would end with a simple spread of tarot which Echo always took very seriously. She did feel bad about doing it and while she did try and stay friends with him, Echo started to stay in Ueno more after that. However if there was one thing that Echo liked to do and was considered a little good at it, it was swimming. She loved to swim and always tried out for the swim team at her school. She never made the team, as she was apparently not good enough but that didn’t stop her from trying her best to be at least recognized a little bit. Which only led to her death, a simple accident if truth be told. One day some of the members of the swim team told her they would let her join if she was able to swim across a certain pond that was full of reeds and also hidden garbage. Halfway to her goal and with a joyful heart, Echo’s leg got caught on something on the bottom. She was unable to free herself no matter how much she tried and Echo slowly drowned as the other girls had run away, not wanting to be involved in the all too real death of their classmate. This would begin her life in the Underground. She began in the Ueno Reaper's game with a boy named Akira; a very stubborn boy from Akihabara who managed to die within the Ueno boundaries. Despite the stressful Game that Ueno has, Echo herself worked hard even though she wasn't sure if there was any reason to go back and live. A third option came to her as her partner was erased on Day 5 as she was offered Reaperhood by a Conductor who would not last the Week. As the Week came to a close, she was partnered with her official Harrier Reaper to form their pair, a young man named Weiss. She would not remain in Ueno for long, but long enough to cause enough reformation in her partner to change his way of thinking. Also enough to catch the lurking eye of the Composer, Kaiser, and gain the annoying title of 'Blue Queen of Ueno' from him, or 'Queen' for short nicknames. However, she would learn of Chain becoming a Reaper and being in Shibuya, leading to her successful transfer to the other Underground and out of Ueno. Which would begin her Reaper career in Shibuya. Her entrance into the district wasn't the....nicest at first. Her transition was very rocky and she didn't try to make that much of a presence during her first Week in comparision to what she would make in later Weeks. Upon the ending of it, she opted to stay a Reaper and upgrade to Harrier due to the lack of them at the end of the Week after the results of a very stressful Game, but it was only the beginning. She would take the change as another chance to be a bit nicer, beginning her friendships with the Reapers, such as Blake which would turn to a motherly tone, and casual talks with Players in the static, such as Kyrie and Austin. Relationships Austin Austin is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Blake Blake is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Weiss Weiss is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Miira Miira is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Chain Chain is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Kaiser The Former Composer of the Ueno District, it has been made very clear that Echo despises this man with just about everything that she is. He's disgusting and vile and had the gall to force her return to Ueno. She however is not immune to the intense fear that the mentioning of his name brings. Trivia *As a Reaper her noise form was a Dolphin called Delphinidae Nocturne, While stabilizing her Conductor powers, her noise briefly took the form of an Orca called Orcinus Cantus. As a Composer, it has been reborn as Delphinidae Arcana. *Tarot Corner: Before death, Echo represented The Hermit, and after becoming a Reaper she became The Priestess. Week 6 saw her change into The Empress, while mid-week 7 and her time in Ueno had her melding into The Star. Her ascension to Composerhood granted her the rare representation of The World Gallery Heartheart.png|MOMMA AND BABY EchoMourn.jpg|Week 5: WHY DID YOU DO THE THING MAMA Echo-wings.png|Echo's Wings (Week 5) Echo_Austin2.png|look at these two im gonna get cavities, like damn oostin and echo staaahhhpppp Echo_Noise.png|Delphinidae Nocturne Category:Reapers Category:Week 5 Category:Week 6 Category:Week 7